


Guilty

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt, Butt Plugs, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Percival Graves only has one hard rule, no sex in the office, so how does he punish his boyfriend for trying to seduce him at work? Well... teasing him of course.





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to daddiesdrarry who gave me the idea for this. Also all rights to JKR and WB.

_Inspired by a prompt by@daddiesdrarryy_

* * *

 

“You’re a very naughty boy, Newt. Trying to get my attention all day when you  _know_ my rule,” Percival growled in his ear. Newt gasped, the older man had called him into his office several minutes earlier and proceeded to slam him up against the wall, pressing their lips together in a rough, punishing kiss before he dragged him over to his desk, bending him over, and shoved his face into the hard, unyielding wood. “What is our one rule Newt?” Percival asked.

Newt gasped, he  _loved_ this. Loved being held bodily down by his boyfriend. “N-no sex in the office,” Newt whined.

“Yet you go parading about MACUSA in those sinfully tight trousers and that sweater,  _my_ sweater that just hangs off you revealing those succulent shoulders,” Percival sighed pressing his lips to Newt’s exposed shoulders, dragging his tongue down and eliciting a moan from the redhead. “Whispering to me about your little plug filling you up, and how  _desperate_ you were to get home so I could fuck you.” Newt whimpered.

“P-please Percy.”

“Please what?” Percival growled against his throat.

“Oh gods, I n-need you inside me so bad.”

Percival chuckled, yanking down his trousers, as hard as he could, smirking as he stared at the plug currently filling up Newt’s quivering hole. “Are you sure love? You look plenty full to me,” he said twisting the plug. Newt whined. “Mmm,” Percival hummed his enjoyment. “Such a bad, bad boy, keeping this inside you, stretching out your pretty little hole, hoping to get me to fuck you.”

Newt gasped, “Yes,” he sighed breathlessly. Percival pulled the plug out half way before shoving it back in, fucking him slowly with the toy. “Oh Merlin, P-Percy, don’t t-tease,” he whined.

Percival grinned, “You did,” he purred against Newt’s skin, vanishing his sweater with a wave of his hand, kissing down Newt’s freckle covered flesh. Newt gasped, arching toward Percival’s lips. “So beautiful,” he purred, and dropped to his knees, pulling out the plug with a pop. Newt groaned, and let out a shiver. Percival growled, pressing his face between his ass cheeks shoving his tongue in as far as it would go. Newt sobbed, hands scrabbling at the desk as Percival devoured his hole.

“P-Percy,” he whined, trying to ride his tongue. Percival growled gripping his arse tight, determined to keep him still.

“Be a good boy now,” Percival said, swirling his tongue over his puckered hole, eliciting a soft scream from the auburn-haired man as he writhed on the desk. “Mmm, just wait till I get you home baby,” he purred. “I’m going to fuck you into the bed so hard you won’t be able to walk right for a week,” Percival promised, replacing his tongue with two fingers, curling the digits inside the other man, hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust of his fingers. Newt moaned.

“P-please Percy, please, I’ll be good, please just let me come,” he whimpered. Percival grinned.

“Gods I love to hear you beg baby,” he purred. “But you realize I  _have_ to punish you,” he said. “If I let you come, how would you learn?” Newt groaned, when Percival’s fingers stilled inside him, only to be replaced with the plug. Percival smiled, pulling Newt into his lap, pressing the plug more insistently against his prostate. Newt whimpered, grinding himself against Percival’s lap, desperate for friction. “Ah ah ah, now that’s not being a very good boy,” he chastised. Newt sobbed, laying his head on Percival’s still fully clothed chest. Percival pressed a soft kiss to his temple. “Now then, let's get you dressed,” he said pulling up Newt’s trousers and making his sweater reappear over Newt’s shoulders. “So beautiful,” he purred. “Now then, get back to work, and one more thing,” Newt swallowed hard. “Don’t forget my dear,  _I’m_ in charge here.” Newt nodded, hanging his head as he got to his feet. “Now now, no frowning love, I’ll take care of you when we get home. But you’ve got to be a good boy, yes?” he smiled.  Newt nodded, sucking in a deep breath and turned on his heel leaving Percival’s office. Percival smirked watching his hips sway and his arse jiggle as he went.  _Gods but Newt was a distraction for him._


End file.
